Patients, such as diabetic patients, often use glucose monitoring devices to monitor their blood glucose levels. These glucose monitoring devices are typically packaged before ending up in possession of the patients or users of the devices. Patients often require additional products for their treatment or therapy of their diabetic condition. For example, patients may need to acquire and use a lancing device, lancets for the lancing device, test strips, etc. Furthermore, related product materials may also be given to patients. These products are typically packaged separately and often need to be acquired at different times and/or locations by the patient. Moreover, providing all products and accompanying product materials at one time to a patient, whether separately or clumped within a bag or box, can be disorganized and not user-friendly.